1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration of semiconductor devices has rapidly increased, the size of transistors has been sharply decreased. Thus, research into three-dimensional transistors having a recess gate structure, an embedded gate structure, or the like, has been actively undertaken.